A day in the park
by Lucilla R.V
Summary: Introducing my OC for Rome, Italy./Uum.. First story and I have no idea what I want to put here.. Unsure of the rating due to the cursing!


Bright sunlight. Clear blue skies. The sweet breeze blowing along the ancient streets. The gentle background sounds of the city traffic.. Everything was going to be great!

One problem however…

Lucilla Vargas stood at the corner about a block from her home glowering at a nearby street sign. People passing her glanced at her curiously. The 19 year old girl looked ready to kill someone. That or severely harm them. Probably both at the moment.

"Damnit,"She hissed under her breath crossing her arms,"They were supposed to be here an hour ago to pick me up… Where the hell are they!" She shouted this last part making a young man about to pass her give her an extremely wide berth. The brunette sighed hanging her head.

"If they didn't want me to come they coulda just said so…" The young Italian mumbled dejectedly, the abnormal curl perched on her head seeming to droop some.

"Ve, ve. Sorella! Mi dispiace! I didn't mean to make you wait so long,"A young man with fair skin and light colored brunette hair hurried up to the girl, an apologetic look in his large brown eyes,"Fratello was taking to long while getting ready, ve."

Lucilla nearly tackled her light haired brother in a tight hug. "That's no excuse you could've at least called!"The Italian girl wined pouting up at Feliciano Vargas. The Italian blinked in surprise but smiled lightly patting his little sister on the head lightly.

"Lovino wouldn't let me call while driving, ve.."The young man explained gently, hugging her back,"He said I drove bad enough already."

"You do, damnit. The last thing you need is another distraction,"Another voice snapped. An almost exact copy of Feliciano walked up with his hands stuffed into his pants pockets. Dark brown hair, honey colored eyes, and olive toned skin. The eldest Vargas was like a darker toned version of his brother. The defining difference being the locations of their hair curls. Lovino's being to the upper right, Feliciano's being to the lower left.

"Veee! That's mean Fratello!"Feliciano wined still hugging his sister.

"It isn't a lie now is it?"Lovino retorted, looking pointedly at the lighter twin.

The bubbly Italian hesitated before sighing some. Lucilla laughed some before looking at her darker toned brother. "So you were being a teen and taking to long with your looks?"She teased making the other blush.

"Chigii! I don't act like a teen damnit! Feli stop telling her things like that!"He lashed out at his giggling siblings still blushing.

"Ve. Well enough messing around lets go to the park!~"Feliciano chirped his hands flying into the air enthusiastically. Lucilla cheered happily in response.

The young girl thought of something and looked at Feli. "Hey you brought lunch right?"She questioned, getting a thoughtful look from the young man.

The lighter haired Italian twin thought for a moment before a sheepish look came to his face. He glanced at Lovino, who had a vain starting to twitch in his forehead. "I forgot it when we rushed out, ve…"He mumbled, giving off the impression of a little kid who was about to get scolded. Which he most likely was.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself. "Feli… I swear one day I will snap on you.."He muttered under his breath before sighing,"I'll go get it.. Just wait here alright?"

"Ve~ Grazie fratello!"The bubbly Italian chirped hugging his brother.

"Chigi! Let go damnit!"The other shouted pushing his clingy brother off,"Don't destroy anything! That goes for you to Luci."

"I would do no such thing!"Lucilla exclaimed with a mock hurt look,"You know I'm an angel~"

Lovino just snorted and stalked off towards the car. Leaving his two siblings to catch up, talking excitedly about what they'd do after lunch. And probably wondering if the irate elder brother would brake anything at his and Feliciano's home. Weather it be by accident or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first fanfic for.. well anything really. Lucilla is my OC for the italian capital Rome. So this is sorta an introduction for her... offer constructive criticizam!<strong>

**also i duno if i'm gona continue this or not. **


End file.
